Falling into love
by Jaidenlover-Katsumi21
Summary: The real world and the cartoon world coming together? So get ready for the adventure of love!
1. Feudal Thinking

**Wow I'm talented… JK, This story contains me and my friends. That includes Alyssa, Belen, and me Harlei. I'm sorry if this takes a while to write I'm still writing my first story too. There will be hardly any big words due to my lack of understanding them. There are some unknown characters but I'll explain next chapter. Sorry but I couldn't think of any other magic powers that come from Inuyasha.**

**Warning: This story is based on real events by real people, may have high content of stupidity, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!**

Chapter #1: Feudal Thinking

"Come on Belen let me win once!" I whined as we played Inuyasha Feudal Combat. "Fine just once, AND THAT'S IT!"

"Oh come on that's what you said last time sucker! HA HA!" I laughed as Belens' face turned red with anger.

Then suddenly she tackled me, we ended up on the floor pulling each others hair with anger.

"I'm back!" Said someone from the darkness outside of the room. "Uh oh… this is bad!" I said.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" We both cried out in fear.

"It's ok I was just kidding anyway!" She said as she entered the bedroom.

"Man you really scared me! I thought you were going to hurt us for pulling each others hair?" Belen said, as she let out a breath of relief.

"No I would never do such a thing!" She yelled to our faces. "But you smacked us yesterday for mouthing off!"

All of the sudden I feel a pain in the back of my head. "And you smacked me right now too!"

"That's because you two need to grow up, we paid to get our on house together, we are 18, and are already going to collage." Alyssa shot back at us.

Just then we heard a loud BOOM coming from the basement. I jump up and run to the basement while Belen and Alyssa and crawling into balls in the corner of the bedroom. "What the heck is this?" I questioned.

"Hey Belen, Alyssa come here for a second!" I shout to them from the basement.

As I hear them running down the basement stairs I start to hear voices coming from the gapping hole in the floor. "OH MY GOSH!" They shout to the hole.

"Belen I think I hear people from Inuyasha coming from this hole!" I tell her while examining the fascinating hole.

"Yeah right." Alyssa says since she never believes stuff like this.

"Do you think Inuyasha's there?" Belen questions eagerly. "Probably considering it's his sho…." I start but then realizing my love's voice coming from the hole.

"OH MY GOSH… JAIDENS DOWN THERE!" I flip out and start to do a little dance.

"Can we please go Lyssi (Alyssa)?" Me and Belen whine, and as everyone knows when I whine I get my way.

"Fine we can go, BUT you better be able to send us back, Or else!" Alyssa threatened.

"YAY!" We both say as we hug Alyssa to death.

­

**Inuyasha world**

"Do we really have to do this? It's not fair you know?" Jaiden asks Inuyasha while opening his arms in a shrugging/questioning way.

Just then I fall from the sky. But when I thought I would crash to the ground I find myself being held in the arms of my love Jaiden.

"Ja-Ja-Jaiden?" I said oddly confused.

He looked at me with an oddly put look on his face. "How… do you know my name?"

"Oh Jaiden it is you!" I said happily while burrowing my face into his torso.

He blushed and turned bright red. As I looked up into his luscious hazel eyes I smiled. It felt as though I crashed to the ground, died, and then went to heaven.

Out of nowhere we heard two blood quenching screams. Followed by the loudest slaps you can hear, and the word PERV being shouted out.

"OH NO!" I cried. "I forgot about Belen and Alyssa!"

I jump from Jaidens arms and run to my friends. I find them and the perverted Miroku standing there. They stood there looking angry as Heck, and we find him with two red hand marks on his cheek.

"Oh I'm so glad you guys are okay!" I shout as I run over to hug them, but instead being stopped by a hand on my butt.

I froze to where I couldn't move, and I'm sure he liked it too! I am about ready to yell help when Jaiden and Inuyasha leap from the trees.

Jaiden comes down tares Miroku's hand from my butt and attacks him.

"No Jaiden stop, don't hurt him!" I shout. "Why can't, he was rubbing your butt!" He asked me in a rather surprised tone.

"Because this is all a perv like him needs!" I got up and slapped him soooo hard all the birds in the trees flew away.

I got so freaked out I went ballistic; Sesshomaru went up to Alyssa as Belen ran to me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted, and as she went to run he grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry I'm just checking to see if you're hiding anything."

Then Alyssa's eyes turned pure white. A substance of what looked like huge pink orbs came from the palm of her hand knocking Sesshomaru backwards and into a tree.

He gets up and starts walking toward Alyssa again when Belen shouts out, "You leave her alone!" She runs up standing in front of Alyssa. An arrow glowing bright pink shoots out of her hand sending Sesshomaru back into the same position on the same tree.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He starts running but Inuyasha and Jaiden jump on him and pin him to the ground.

"Now calm down they didn't mean to, right?" Jaiden asks us.

"We didn't even know we had powers like this until now!" They both cried.

And then they all looked at me…

**Well that's the first chapter hope you like it! Well I'll see how this story does and if it does well I might just write another one.**

**Jaiden: Yea whatever.**

**Me: Yeah I'll give you a whatever! **

**Jaiden: Yeah you can try to give me a whatever, is what you mean right? (Speaking Sarcastically)**

**Me: (Smack him upside the head with his own sword) Told you! HA HA!**

**Jaiden: Oww… that hurt you know!**


	2. Crushing

**Sorry about that, well umm… Jaiden is Inuyasha's son who recently returned from training with Sesshomaru. He started training when he was 7 years old; he is now 17 and single. But back off he's mine!**

**Chapter #2- Crushing**

"Well I didn't know either!" I told them. "I mean it's not like I magically gave them their power and I magically made us come here!"

"I trust them!" Jaiden told them for no particular reason whatsoever.

"Yeah, just because, you love the blonde one right?" Sesshomaru asked as he smirked with amusement when Jaiden started blushing. **A/N: Well I'm the blonde, Belen is the red head, and Alyssa is the brunette!**

Jaiden turned beat red, then turned around and said, "DO NOT!"

But I thought it was cute he liked me so I decided I'd talk to him later about it, but for right now I'd stick to short conversations. "So, where are we supposed to stay until we can go home?" I asked the now confused Inuyasha.

"Well we have two extra rooms in our house so you can stay with us but, either two guys sleep in a room, two girls sleep in a room, or a guy and a girl sleep in a room." He said glancing at Belen in a very odd way if I do say so myself.

**A few hours past and we arrived at the house; we were in awe of how big our rooms were.**

So we started exploring the house, then I came to a room that looked a lot like my room used to only you could see the floor and the walls.

It had a messy type but not that much, a bed, and that's it. "Wow, whose room is this?" I asked questioningly to the walls that lied before me.

"Actually it's mine." Jaiden said shyly from behind me.

"WOW, it's awesome I used to have a room almost exactly like it in my time!" I exclaimed. "I would really like to stay here tonight!" I started to blush as I realized what I told him.

"Well you're welcome to if you like." He said as he started blushing to. "Well what I meant to say was…"

"I know what you meant to say, it's ok." I said.

And that's when things started between me and Jaiden. So I met up with Belen and Alyssa in the woods to start chatting about these weird power thingys.

Then out of the corner of our eyes we see something. "Hey what's that over there?" I call to them. "I don't know lets go check it out!" They call back to me.

So I ran up to it and saw that it there were three individual baggies with each of our names on it. "Oh my gosh this is soooooo cool I wonder what's in mine." I yell.

So I grab my bag and opened it as fast as I could. It was full of my clothes, I-pod, some snacks from my time, a sword in its sheath, and a note that read:

_Dear Teens, _

_You have been sent to the feudal era of Japan, there are many reasons but you must find them out on your own. You have been equipped with the following items that might help you in your journey to go home. If you want to go home that is… if you may wish to stay then you can but you will still have to complete the task that you were sent here for. You have all became accessible to spiritual powers only accessible to priestesses therefore you will now be known as one:_

_Alyssa: You have the power to shoot orbs out of your hand sending your opponent backwards at an enormously fast rate. You can also paralyze your opponent with both hands by using them at the same time sending twice as many orbs at them. You can also read your opponents mind and decipher what move he/she is going to make next. You also have a dagger, nothing spiritual to do with it though._

_Belen: You can shoot powerful strands of energy from your palm. You are also equipped with a bow and arrows, the way you use them is you have to think about hitting your target, you then force all the spiritual energy to the arrow creating a high powered weapon to use against your opponent._

_Harlei: Your feet can move 10 times the regular speed of any normal person making it extremely hard to catch you. Your sword it the most powerful sword in the world (not counting the Tenseiga, Tetsigua of course) **A/N: Sorry if I spelt the swords wrong I don't know how they're spelled. **Once you pull it out you must force all spiritual energy to the sword thus turning it pink it will make powerful blasts of energy to your opponent._

_That is all I can tell you now good luck teens and stay alive. Oh one more thing, you all will be able to see and sense the sacred jewel shard. _

"Weird letter huh?" I asked my friends. "But wait, HOW COME ALL I GET IS A STUPID LITTLE DAGGER?" Alyssa asked angrily as me and Belen start to laugh. "Probably because they don't trust you with any other weapon." I replied trying not to laugh anymore.

"No use staying here let's get dressed and go back to the house." They nodded,

**Well that was the 2nd chapter hoped you like it… if not please don't tell me. Let's hope a lot of reviews come in! SEND REVIEWS!**

**Jaiden: Oh shut up about reviews would ya?**

**Me: Yeah I'll shut you up! (Hit him with his sword) Man that happens a lot to him, huh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time, I was away for a while and still need to think of what happens next. Sorry again for not writing sooner.**

They got dressed and headed back to the house. When they got there, they met up with Jaiden, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.

When they arrived at there destination they saw a young girl about 19 with long black hair, with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Then they saw another girl with Sesshomaru, she was about 7, and has brown locks that go a little past her shoulders with a few locks tied up in a ponytail on the side.

"Umm… Hi guys." I said waving to them.

"Hey I've got someone to meet!" Jaiden told me as he walked up to me and started sniffing me.

"EXCUSE ME! ELBOW ROOM! I NEED IT!" I said still shocked of how close he was.

"You smell different then you used too." He exclaimed

Everyone including the girl with the black ponytail started laughing, Jaiden and I turned beat red from embarrassment.

"Anyway, as I was trying to say I got someone you should meet!" Jaiden said still blushing. He pointed to the girl with the black ponytail, "This is Sango the demon slayer, she just got back from her village to check on her family that lives there." He then pointed to the little girl, "This is Rin Sesshomaru saved her from death when she was attacked by wolves from Kouga's wolf tribe."

"Umm… Who's Kouga?" I asked innocently.

"Oh… umm… no one he's just the leader of the wolf tribe. That's it." He said afraid of me getting to like Kouga. "Oh did I mention he also thinks he can pick a girl as his mate and then when he finds a better girl he takes her as his mate and drops his other one!"

Jaiden was thinking for a second 'till his thoughts were interrupted with him arguing with his evil side.

'_Wow good save Jaiden you totally got her to not like him no more!'_

'_Wait who are you?'_

'_I'm your evil side stupid_.'

'_Well how did you get in my head?'_

'_Are you really as stupid for me to have to tell you that?'_

'_Maybe I DON'T KNOW!'_

'_You're love struck… over a human too!'_

'_Sooooo I actually think there might be something in this relationship too!'_

'_Of course you do… remember what happened with that last human you thought could be your mate?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Do you want that to happen to her too?'_

'_No… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

'_Fine but I'll be back, you can count on that!'_

"Umm… Jaiden?" Harlei said as he snapped out of his thoughts only to answer, "Yeah what do you want?" I started to frown at his rude reply.

"Ohhhh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude it just came out that way." He replied feeling sorry about what he had said earlier.

"Well I just want to know why you got jealous when I mentioned Kouga." I told him giving him my old 'I can get you to do what I want' smile.

"I DIDN'T GET JEALOUS!" He screamed at me.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know!" I said running out of the room to my friends feeling tears rolling down my cheeks.

As soon as I got there my friends ran up to me and asked, "What's wrong, why are you crying!"

"Tssk, Tssk. Jaiden really doesn't know how to treat such a beautiful young girl does he now?" A mysterious voice said coming from outside the room.

**A/N: Here's the chapter with a little bit of a twist who's it going to be this time? QUIZ TIME! A. Naraku, B. Kouga, C. Kanna, or D. An alternate universe holding another me that's talking to me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So did you figure out who it was going to be? I bet you won't be able to guess who it is! HA, HA. That was hilarious, sucks for you though, sorry 'bout that! Well hope you like this chapter as much as you like the last chapter. Sorry the last chapter was so short though didn't have enough patience to do a lot on that chapter! Well here it is the 4th chapter.**

"W-w-who are y-you?" I ask the person in the door way trying to stop the tears.

"Me?" The figure asked as he stepped into the light coming from the window in the room. He was a foot taller than me had long black hair tied back into a ponytail; he wore some kind of fur covered with metal that was pretty shiny for armor wear. "Well my name is Kouga, leader of the northern wolf tribe. And may I ask what your name is beautiful?"

"Umm… It's Harlei." I said with the tears stopping. '_Wow he's nothing like Jaiden said he's so kind and sweet and looks like he's just barely old enough to have a mate.'_

"That's such a beautiful name, especially for a beautiful face like yours." He exclaimed as he held my chin rubbing his thumb on my jaw line feeling my flawless skin.

All my friends could do was watch in shock about what was happening to me. They were way to shocked to call for anyone, but then suddenly Belen let a little squeak escape her lips, and since Jaiden has super sensitive hearing he ran straight into the room followed by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango.

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf?" Jaiden exclaimed as he looked at me still being hypnotized by Kouga's icy blue eyes. "And what are you doing with her?" He yelled at his face bringing me back to reality.

"Well since you're the one that made her cry I thought I would come and cheer her up!" He said yelling right back. "And it seems to have worked, as you can see!"

Before I knew it I was flying through the air with someone grabbing my waist, I looked up and saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring straight ahead then they looked down at me, "Are you ok?" he asked me ever so politely.

"Yes fine, but where are we going and were are the others?" I asked him puzzled.

"We're going to my house and the others are back at that old rat hole." He exclaimed as though meaning to talk about the people there.

As soon as the trees came they went, and that's how fast we were going. Finally we ended up by a huge water fall that fell into the most beautiful river.

"So do you live out here?" I asked him puzzled to where I am.

"No I live in the there." He said pointing at the waterfall.

"But how can you live in there?" I asked him trying to find the projector to the waterfall.

"Umm… what are doing…? I'll show you how I can live in there." He said. And as soon as I heard those words I was swept of my feet through the waterfall just to find a small(ish) cave that contained a few wolves and wolf demon (and shiny stuff which was probably supposed to me armor). There was also a few straw mats that were probably used for beds.

There was a large mat which I suspected to be Kouga's bed, and two small ones that are probably the mats of the two people that are in here.

"Harlei this is Ginta, and Hakaku." Kouga said pointing to the two demons that were walking around cleaning the cave. "Ginta, Hakaku this is Harlei."

"It's very nice to meet you." I said to both of them.

"Like wise." They said as they walked away shifting glances and whispering to each which I suspected was probably about me.

"Umm… when can I go back?" I asked him ever so politely.

"You're so cute when you have that face, oh yeah… umm when do you want to go back." He asked me.

"Whenever you can take me home." I said giving him my sad puppy dog face.

He started laughing as he said, "You're so cute you know… but I guess I can take you back now. I just took you so you didn't have to hear me and Jaiden fight. We have a bad history that's all.

"I know I'm cute… that's how I get everything in life!" I gave him one quick smile then he swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style home.

When we arrived the house Jaiden was outside waiting for me. And when I got there he said, "Oh. So what did you marry him now? GET IN THE HOUSE NOW! You can't ever talk to this guy ever again… YOU HEAR ME?"

"I can do whatever I want I am an adult and you can't tell me what to do… you could never tell me what to do! You, you JERK! I said as I stared at his tearing eyes as tears started rolling down my cheeks in udder frustration and sadness.

**A/N: End of chapter… so sad, romance and maybe something very unexpected is bound to happen, but you'll have to find out on the next chapter good luck!**


End file.
